This invention relates to exercise devices of the type utilizing a rope wrapped around a shaft so as to cause frictional engagement between the rope and shaft to resist pull on the rope. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,776 shows such a device wherein the rope is passed into a body member around an included shaft a predetermined number of times and back out of the device. By fixing the device to a support and pulling on the rope, frictional engagement between the shaft and the rope resists the pull with a force dependent upon the number of times the rope is wound around the shaft.
Accordingly there have been provided various structures for adjusting the number of turns of the rope around the shaft. For instance in the aforementioned patent, the hub on the shaft at the end opposite to the point of entrance of the rope into the exercise device can be turned with the shaft so as to alter the number of turns of the rope around the shaft. The present invention teaches an improved method for adjusting the turns and indicating the setting of the exercise device.